Street Racing
by AngelWarriors
Summary: They were simply trying to escape from the people who want to kill both of them, and ended up at a club. NxS Gift Fic exchange for Rorudesu


Title: Street Racing  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU, Possiable OOC  
Author Note: My Xmas fic gift exchange for Rorudesu. Sorry its so Late. Inspired by the Fast and the Furious movies among others.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

Noctis always had a certain fondness for street racing -- motorcycling, in particular, even though he knew that they were a lot more dangerous than street racing in cars.

He knew that if his uncle, Cid, ever found out about his late-night activities, he would probably have a heart-attack. Shad would probably have one as well, and with good reason, since you'd most likely end up dying if you weren't careful.

Titus however, would probably think even _that_ was cool, and ask when the next race was so he could attend, while Marcus' thoughts were probably somewhere in-between Titus' and Shad's. Like Shad, Marcus took his responsibilities towards protecting Noctis very seriously, although like Titus, he also liked to have a lot of fun.

Noctis had to admit that he was pretty good at street racing, perhaps not the best, but good enough to finish first and win the prize money.

Not like he really needed it though, considering that he was a prince, but he usually gave the prize money that he _did_ win to charities and hospitals.

However, Noctis had never ridden on his motorcycle with bullets flying through the air and a girl holding on to him, tight enough so she wouldn't fall off, but not _too_ tightly so she wasn't hurting him and he could still breathe.

Well, at least it was a girl that he was semi-friends with, but he certainly couldn't deny the fact that he had a strong attraction to the blonde woman.

Stella had her hair pulled back in a half-ponytail and bun to keep her hair out of her face while she concentrated on the barrier to deflect the bullets, as well as keeping it out of Noctis' face while he was driving. That little error could probably be fatal for both of them.

Noctis had a pretty good feeling that the people chasing them and trying to kill them were probably part of the organization hunting them down, as well as all people who could see the light, or had some sort of connection to the last remaining crystal.

Perhaps both, considering both he and Stella fell into that category, but at that particular moment he only wanted to concentrate on keeping himself and Stella alive.

Noctis could always deal with his pursuers later, considering he had a pretty good feeling that they would come after him, and perhaps Stella, again. If his suspicions about his pursuers were correct, he could always kill them on his own terms, rather than fighting on motor vehicles.

This was a type of fighting that neither Noctis nor Stella really specialized in, since swords and rapiers were only good for close-range combat. It was obvious that their pursuers knew that, considering the distance they kept from them.

However, that did give Noctis an advantage. He could easily lose them because of how far back their pursuers were, not to mention he knew these streets better than anyone.  
Noctis gradually increased speed and was silently grateful, which probably caused Stella to instinctively tighten her hold on him.

He instantly stopped the motorcycle at a club, thinking they could attempt to hide inside where there would be plenty of dancing bodies to provide them with cover.

Noctis helped Stella off the motorcycle, noticing that her black dress had slightly moved up her thighs, showing more milky-white skin, before dragging her inside the club.

"We should be safe in here for a while," Noctis whispered to her, moving them towards the middle of the room where they at least _pretended_ to dance. He watched Stella pull her hair out of the ponytail so her golden locks once again cascaded down her shoulders, and then take off her white cardigan, probably in an effort to slightly change her appearance.

"They are here," Stella uttered softly, so that only Noctis would be able to hear her. Her violet-blue eyes were completely trained on the door that their pursuers came through, but she and Noctis nonetheless still pretended to be like every other couple in the club.

Noctis made no attempt to turn around, taking Stella's word for it, but he couldn't help but hope that their pursuers would leave. The place was too crowded, and he really didn't want to get innocents involved in their battle with the people hunting them.

A few moments later, he heard Stella sighing in relief, probably hinting at the fact the hunters had left. Of course, it was probably a bit too soon for him and Stella to leave, and they were probably going to have to leave his motorcycle behind and try to sneak out, just in case the hunters were outside waiting for them. On the bright side, at least the fight would be somewhat on their _own_ terms, if that were the case.

Stella and Noctis decided to stay at the club, and it took at least an hour before they began acting like a normal couple, perhaps due to the rush of adrenaline still running through their bodies. Of course, Noctis honestly didn't mind dancing with Stella, and he also didn't want their cover to be blown, since it would probably look odd if they were the only ones who weren't dancing.

Stella moved her mouth so that it was close to his ear. "I think it's safe to sneak out of here now," she whispered, causing him to nod slightly before taking her hand and leading her out the back door, which luckily the club had.

Noctis was grateful for the fact that no one seemed to be outside waiting for them, guessing that their pursuers either gave up, or probably figured that he and Stella didn't stay in the club for very long and decided to abandon his bike.

"So have you ever done anything like this before?" Stella asked, as soon as they were safely in a room at an inn, and after Noctis had called his friends to let them know the situation.

"Well, not quite like that," he admitted softly. At Stella's somewhat curious look, he decided to continue, "Occasionally I street race on motorcycles."

Stella frowned, and Noctis could almost see a hint of worry in her violet-blue eyes. But she wouldn't comment on his late-night activity, despite knowing how dangerous it was. All she did was stand up and kiss him softly on the lips. The kiss was soft and chaste, which seemed to be quite the opposite of all the events that had transpired over the past three hours.

But Noctis nonetheless enjoyed the slight change of pace, although what started out as a chaste kiss quickly changed to a faster, more passionate one. He couldn't tell whether he was the one who instigated the more passionate kiss or not.

Noctis felt himself lay Stella down on the twin-size bed that they would probably share, unless she decided to leave the inn early. However, Stella didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon, and Noctis was grateful for the fact that his friends wouldn't be there until morning.

Noctis wanted to spend the rest of the evening only with Stella. He never got these kind of "rewards" after street racing, even if tonight was more of a "run-or-get-shot" situation. However, he figured he probably should learn how to fight while riding, just in case a repeat of tonight ever happened.  
**  
-the end**

**please review**


End file.
